Duelling Club, bitches
by Griffinn
Summary: Conjunto de historias presentadas en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Travesura realizada

_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **Estado de ánimo:**_ _valentía_

 _ **Contrincante:** Muselina Black_

* * *

 **Duelo #1**

 **Travesura realizada**

* * *

—Es imposible —temió uno.

—Estás loco —apuntó otro.

—Lo haría, pero mis padres amenazan con quitarme la paga —concretó un tercero.

El joven rodó los ojos.

—Cobardes. Sois unos cobardes. ¿Y vosotros pertenecéis a Gryffindor? ¿A la Casa de los valientes, atrevidos y honorables caballeros? — El viento agitaba su cabello, en sintonía con sus profundas palabras —. Hasta los Slytherin se atreverían más que vosotros.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —dijo uno.

—A mí ya me ha dejado mal —puntualizó otro.

—Es que… la paga es la paga, tío —se defendió el tercero.

El chico bufó.

—Observad al maestro.

Por la enorme puerta salió la profesora McGonagall. El joven apuntó con su varita y un enorme cubo de miel cayó sobre ella, seguido de un saco de plumas.

—Alucinante —exclamaba uno.

—Parece un pollo gigante —dijo otro.

—Tío, que le den a mi paga —terminó el tercero.

Sirius Black sonrió contemplando su obra. Travesura realizada.


	2. Alicia en la Cámara de las Maravillas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso (ni tampoco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas) me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Alicia_

 _ **Rival:**_ _mmmartta3_

* * *

 **Duelo #2**

 **Alicia en la Cámara de las Maravillas**

* * *

El pasillo del segundo piso era siempre muy solitario. El baño de las chicas estaba estropeado, pero Alicia en realidad iba a consolar a Myrtle. Una vez más. A decirle que no era fea. Otra vez. Lo que más odiaba de todo ese asunto era ir esquivando los charcos de agua.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo mientras caminaba. Iba con prisa.

Pero cuando llegó, todo fue distinto. Aquella vez vio la extraña apertura donde antes estaban los lavabos. También a su mascota, un pequeño conejo blanco que entraba a través del agujero. Lo siguió a través de la oscuridad, pues no entendía por qué se encontraba allí, hasta dar con un enorme lugar que nunca antes había visto, en el cual sus huesos permanecerían. Por siempre.

De entre las sombras apareció un joven alto, de cabello negro. Contempló a la enorme serpiente, desapareciendo. Después al cadáver de aquella alumna, sangre sucia, sonriendo complacido.

 _Qué maravilla_.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** esto no os lo esperábais, ¿eh? Con ese título que incita a parodia... La inspiración me vino de repente, inicialmente pensaba poner a Alicia como una loca en San Mungo teniendo alucinaciones sobre un País de las Maravillas. Mi agradecimiento a Miss Lefroy por su beteo, en este y en el anterior duelo. Teníamos otros títulos: Alicia a través de las tuberías, Alicia a través de esos ojos amarillos... _


	3. La función debe continuar

_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potteverso me pertenece_

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Pareja de personajes:**_ _Petunia/James_

 _ **Contrincantes:**_ _Druida y TanitBenNajash_

* * *

 **Duelo #3**

 **La función debe continuar**

* * *

—A tu habitación. Ahora.

El niño subió las escaleras bajo su seria y atenta mirada, hasta desaparecer. Sólo entonces bajó la vista y la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro, corregido tras asegurarse de que estaba solo.

Diez años habían pasado desde aquella fatídica decisión, cuando le propuso a Lily intercambiar sus cuerpos con los de Petunia y Vernon. Nadie debía morir. Si Peter no les hubiese traicionado, no hubiese habido muertes aquella noche. Pero Lily fue tajante. Su hermana estaba fuera de todo aquello.

Amargas lágrimas caían por el rostro de un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Él sí que pronunció el hechizo, despertándose aquella noche como Petunia Dursley. Desde entonces, ya no había escapatoria, haciéndolo todo por Harry, fingiendo ser alguien que nunca fue. Pero siempre había momentos como ese. Aquellos en los que, aterrorizado, se sentía más Petunia Dursley y menos James Potter.

Se enjugó las lágrimas. La función debía continuar.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** una ida de olla considerable. El duelo era escribir un cambio de cuerpo entre dos personajes, de manera intencionada o accidental, antes, en el momento o después del cambio. Me tocaron Petunia y James, así que decidí hacer esto. James siempre me ha parecido un poco egoísta, por lo que acabó cambiando su cuerpo con el de Petunia, a pesar de que Lily muere (me habría explayado en muchos más detalles si esto hubiese sido otro formato de historia, como que se acobardó o que se arrepiente mucho de su decisión, pero tenían que ser 155w, tsk). Al final hay un poquito de Dark!James, porque tengamos en cuenta que vive atrapado de por vida en el cuerpo de Petunia y tal._


	4. Regla del Merodeador: no hacer nunca

_**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #4de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Cliché:** Rebelde Sin Causa/Persigue Faldas/Sex God/Chulo!Sirius_

 _ **Contrincantes:** Nochedeinvierno13-Friki y TanitBenNajash_

* * *

 **Regla del Merodeador: no hacer nunca ascos a nada**

* * *

Caminaba por el largo pasillo, una media sonrisa en el rostro, la corbata con un nudo imperfecto y el pelo ligeramente desaliñado. Las miradas se giraban y los cuchicheos le seguían, emocionados. Sabía muy bien que más de una (y de uno, también) se moría por estar por sus huesos. Pero siempre fue muy selectivo, ventajas de tener a la población femenina del colegio a sus pies. Le permitía poder elegir con mucha libertad.

—Señor Black, por favor, cuide un poco su aspecto.

El aludido se acercó hasta ella, todavía con la media sonrisa en el rostro y una leve mirada desdeñosa.

—Si no le parece bien, podríamos discutirlo en privado... en su despacho —soltó, con chulería.

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo discutiremos, señor Black. Principalmente, el castigo que le voy a imponer de inmediato por su descaro.

Sin otro remedio, siguió a la profesora. Tenía que intentarlo, al menos.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** antes de que digáis nada, os recuerdo que para la época de los Merodeadores, Minerva rondaba los cuarenta y pico años. Sólo digo eso._


	5. Las reglas del póker

**_Disclaimer:_** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #5 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 ** _Frase:_** _Lupin es un hombre lobo_

 ** _Contrincante:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_ _  
_

* * *

 **Duelo final**

 **Las reglas del póker**

* * *

—Luego no quiero oír vuestros lloriqueos, nenazas: jaque mate.

—¡Ugh!

—Porras.

—Íncreíble. No logro entender este juego.

El póker resultaba inexplicable y místico por igual, a pesar de ser un juego. _Sólo un estúpido juego muggle,_ pensó Caradoc, aunque seguía sin pillarle el sentido.

—¿Una última partida, antes de la misión? No os vendría mal, aprenderíais de la maestra.

Hestia sonrió, pues, a pesar de ser un bruja , había aprendido bien las reglas del póker. O tal vez es que ella, simplemente, aprendía rápido. Muchos jóvenes de la Orden se habían interesado por ese juego, una mera distracción entre tanta misión. Bueno, y también, por qué no decirlo, entre tanta pérdida. Rara vez conseguían apartar sus pensamientos de la cruda realidad.

—Es la hora.

Lentamente dejó la vieja baraja que nadie recordaba ya quién había traído.

—¿Otra ronda? Bueno, la última ronda podría ser más bien.

Oponerse a cosa semejante era casi un sacrilegio.

—Otra.


	6. La decisión de Cadwallader

__**Disclaimer:**__ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **Personajes:** Cadwallader y Summerby, cazador y buscador, respectivamente, del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Como sólo se sabe de ellos sus apellidos, en mi canon mental (porque ya he escrito anteriormente sobre ellos) sus nombres de pila son Ben (Cadwallader) y Alan (Summerby)._

* * *

 **CUARTA EDICIÓN**

* * *

 **Duelo #1**

 **La decisión de Cadwallader**

* * *

Se miró frente al espejo, ataviado completamente con su nueva vestimenta de capitán.

—Por enésima vez, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó.

Alan Summerby seguía creyendo que aquello era una locura, pero su novio, Ben Cadwallader, se mantenía en sus trece. Hacía unos días que se había caído de la escoba durante un entrenamiento, rompiéndose una pierna, por lo que ahora necesitaba reposo.

—Ya te he dicho que sí, desde el primer momento. Estás preparado para ser el capitán del equipo en mi ausencia.

Summerby se volvió, con esa cara de indecisión que siempre le había acompañado.

—La gente habla de favoritismo.

—¿De qué iban a hablar? He tomado la decisión correcta. Vamos, el equipo ya te estará esperando abajo.

Alan asintió con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse.

—Te veré luego —comentó mientras se disponía a salir.

—¡Eh, eh! —le llamó su novio.

Se dio la vuelta, sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Qué pasa con mi beso?


	7. Ajo y Agua

_**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece _

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Quinta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **Pareja:** Summerby/Cadwallader_

 _ **Contrincante:** Gaheller Saberhagen_

* * *

 _ **Duelo #1**_

 _ **Ajo y agua**_

* * *

—Por Merlín, ¡me ha dicho que no!

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, avergonzado.

—Te has precipitado, apenas hace tiempo que te declaraste.

Alan Summerby se incorporó.

—Maxine, eso fue en octubre y ya es febrero. Entre Ben y yo no ha pasado nada. Pensé que querría salir conmigo por el día de los enamorados, pero...

Maxine O'Flaherty, su mejor amiga y compañera en el equipo, rodó los ojos.

—¿Acaso estás enamorado de Ben Cadwallader?

Alan titubeó un momento.

—Bueno... Ya no, porque me ha rechazado. Y para San Valentín. Me quiero morir.

Volvió a enterrar el rostro en la almohada. Su amiga bufó esta vez.

—Los enamorados sois unos estúpidos, os creéis que todo va a ser tan fácil. Cadwallader es como es, así que no esperes que las cosas pasen a la de ya.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Maxine se levantó, dispuesta a irse.

—Alan Summerby, ten paciencia. Todo llegará. Hasta entonces... jódete.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** Ajo y Agua, "A joderse y aguantarse". Más claro, imposible. No tenía más ideas (tengo un examen en dos días) ni ganas de pensar, así que recurro (una vez más) a uno de mis OTPs y esto es lo que hay. Maxine O'Flaherty es golpeadora del equipo de Hufflepuff, BTW._


End file.
